


Kyuubi is the Best Daddy

by KinkyFan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Palace, Mind Rape, Mind Sex, SOUL Absorption (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFan/pseuds/KinkyFan
Summary: The Kyuubi's soul leaves Naruto to save him but he's now in a human body that need a lot of attention.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Possession

Naruto was outside playing in the park today he was now four. He was living in an orphanage due to his parents dying a lot of people lost their parents 4 years ago. People even blamed him for it but he knew it was impossible he just a bay at the time. All he knew was he loved being outside despite the looks he got those mean people didn’t know him the only person who knew him was Hokage. He always came to visit him on him and told him that people just didn’t know him like he did. Maybe one day people will get to know him like he did. Naruto was so happy about seeing Hokage he did notice he ran into someone.

Bunnou was pissed he was walking home from a mission where he guarded a caravan from thieves that never showed up. All he wanted to do was go home and drink and now this brat ran into him. He was fine he was an Akimichi after all but look at the child who ran into him made his blood boil. It was the Kyuubi that attacked the village years ago. His father died defending him and his mother who later died from grief after his death. Sure, Choza was there for him but he still lost his parents the beast in front of him.

Naruto bowed and apologized for running into him. He was met with a **Body-Size Increased** foot knocking Naruto into the air. Bunnou letting rage consume him **Body-Size Increase** fist hit Naruto hard knocking Naruto out onto the ground with a crater around him. Bunnou took a moment to catch his breath only to hear cheer and applause from those around him. Bunnou felt vindicated the whole village would be better off if he just killed this fox for everyone who he’d hurt. Many would disagree but to those who lost family he would be their hero.

Inside Naruto’s mind there was a deep roar as the Kurama felt his host fading he would not allow his host to die so pitifully. He charged the bars only to be thrown back by the seal that bound him to his cage. This woke up the two who kept the seal in place Minato and Kushina who both were in shock was they felt their son dying. **“Let me out if he dies so do you to and no will save the Village from my wrath,”** said Kurama in his baritone voice. **“** We can’t let your body out but we can let your soul out,” answered Minato. **“What can my soul do all my power is in my Bujin body,”** asked Kurama. “Simple control a person whose emotions are controlling them,” answered Minato. **“So, the seal powered by you and Kushina will allow me to possess a person who feels an emotion greatly,”** asked Kurama. “Yes, now go before he kills Naruto,” answered Minato banishing him from Naruto.

Kurama found the experience liberating to be free from the child’s body but seeing a foot raised above Naruto’s head he rush toward the Akimichi. As Kurama enter his body through his stomach he felt the world come into focus as his body felt big and powerful once again. He then realized his foot was still coming down and stopped before he stomped Naruto’s head. The crowd stopped cheering as many believed that the Akimichi seemed to lose his nerve. Soon the silence turned into shouts and demands to kill Naruto that fell on Kurama’s death ears. Soon enough Anbu and the Hokage showed up arresting everyone including a Kurama possessed Bunnou.

Bunnou was happy the Kyuubi was going to died by his foot like bug. He was sure that once the child was dead, he would be hailed as hero living up to his name. As his foot descended, he felt cold as he felt himself blacking out this couldn’t happen, he was so close to getting revenge. He felt the rage of being denied his vindication consume him being the only thing he felt. He later awoke in a cell it seems that the Anbu detained him in the jail for assaulting the child. His only regret was that he didn’t finish the child off. He heard a patter as someone approached it seems like he was going to be questioned. As the steps approached, he screamed at what he saw…

Bannou was arrested for attempting to take the life of Naruto Uzumaki. He was being question by Ibuki in the detention center of Konoha where he remained silent. In his mind Kurama was busy punishing the would-be killer leaving the body soulless for the moment. Ibuki was perplexed by the man’s expression calling for Inoichi to see into this disturbed man’s mind.

Hiruzen was at the hospital looking at Naruto so young to have so many broken bones. As he was about to take his leave a voice called out to him. Hiruzen thought his mind was playing tricks on him until he heard, “Ichi Ichi Paradise. He looked down to see that while Naruto was unconscious, he was still talking. “Hiruzen I need a favor,” said Naruto. “Who is this,” asked a skeptical Hiruzen. “It me Minato,” answered Minato. “What do you need Minato,” asked Hiruzen. “I need you to look after the man who attacked Naruto, he has the Kyuubi inside him controlling him,” answered Minato before Naruto’s body became still. Hiruzen stiffened so that is what happened the Kyuubi possessed the man to attack Naruto. He made his way over to the detention center to see Inoichi performing a **Mind-Transfer Jutsu** on Bannou. The result was unexpected as Inoichi screamed and collapsed as cum leaking out his uniform.


	2. A Unbirthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubi adds the first of many children to himself.

Bunnou was screaming on the top of his lungs as the figure that stomped into view was the Kyuubi. Four long years ago he watched that monster destroy the village and here it was in front of him. He backed away as far as he could while the beast watched with his piercing red eyes filled with malice. The beast took a sniff of the air and revealed a horrific smiled filled with canine teeth all that could end his life. The beast having had its fun began to open the cell with its paw’s pads black as obsidian. With the door open the man bolted trying to run past the beast to escape. Kurama of course let the man past he was in their mind with nowhere to escape. He always preferred to let his prey tire themselves out.

It took an hour of Cat and Mouse play but the human had finally tired out from running. Funny how despite not having a body anymore a soul can tired its all based on his condition before the possession. His prey was panting on the ground eyes wide with fears as Kurama shrank to the size of an average kitsune with nine tails waving in the air. Kurama was enjoying his new freedom and having dominated this soul as he was going in for the kill, he heard Minato. “Kurama stop I only let you go to stop him from hurting Naruto nothing else,” said the fourth Hokage filling the man with hope. “So, all I can do is stop this pig from hurting Naruto again.” said Kurama deep in thought. “Yes, Kurama we wouldn’t want the village to retaliate against Naruto for your actions,” said Minato sagely. “Fine, I will make sure he never hurts Naruto again without hurting him,” said Kurama.

Bunnou felt great relief that he was saved till he felt something pierce him in his stomach. He looked down eyes wide as the beast tail stab him in the belly button he thought his soul was going to die till he heard weird sound. It was similar to the sound someone makes as their stomach churns before throwing up. Bunnou looked down to see the tail transform into something horrifying an clear umbilical born. Looking deeper Bunnou saw what the source of the sound was it was chakra tinged orange. Bunnou tried to yank the cord out but with a moan it entered his body.

Minato cursed this was not what he expected he just thought the Kyuubi would imprison the man inside his mind but he knew what the Kyuubi was doing. “How the milk pig is it delicious,” taunted Kyuubi as the chakra began its work filling the large man’s belly even more. Soon he was the size of Choza belly filled with the Kyuubi’s potent cum him moaning rubbing his massive belly orgasmically. Kurama grinned as the Pig before him enjoyed being a cum dump to the Kyuubi still he had plenty of time while their body rested now, he had other matters to deal with. Minato was looking angrily as him as he approached the pig before him. **“Bunnou how do you feel asked,”** the kyuubi with a motherly tone. “Incredible,” responded Bunnou groggily feeling the need to sleep. “ **Good do you want to keep feeling the pleasure of my chakra filling you belly leaving you a bloated pig,”** said Kurama dominantly to his pet. “Yes, Kyuubi, Master I will do anything you say,” said a very sleepy Bunnou only wanting to sleep. “ **Good you can enjoy all of this if you do one thing,”** said Kurama cryptically. “Anything Master,” said Bunnou. **“Good,”** said kurama squatting anus pucker exposed. Bunnou not understanding began to rim the pucker pressing his tongue in filling his mouth with the musk that he was so disgusted by. Kurama moaned enjoying the pig optimism but he needed to rap this up before his guest. With a grunt kyuubi focused and Bunnou’s world became nothing but musk as the pucker suddenly pulled and his mouth was kissing the beast ass. The sound of suction filled the mind as the man was devoured the man bit by bit as the man’s world became the monster’s rectum.

Bunnou opened his eyes to see a tube of wiggling flesh pulling him deeper into the monster that he belonged to. The chakra that filled him luminated the passage that he was being pulled through as the path before him split into two. Bunnou was confused there was only one way through the human digestive system and this beast had two where was he going to end in the stomach or somewhere else. As he was pondering his fate, he felt himself flow into the diverging hole where he was pulled into a chamber. He was pulled in and fell into the chamber with a might splash Bunnou had expected to feel the burn of stomach acid but to his surprise he felt something different. The liquid he was in was felt weird it was thick and felt rather wonderful he splashed around trying to find a way out. Suddenly he felt a familiar sensation as something attached itself to him again the umbilical cord was back and Bunnou knew where he was he was in the beast womb.

Kurama smiled feeling his pet find his home comfy. The man was a bastard pig but he was not and was going to make sure the Pig learn who he was and who Naruto was. Minato was upset with the man now being inside Kyuubi but there no fixing that now the man didn’t object so his power given by the seal was limited. Kurama moaned as the man inside him started giving Kurama his reward for pleasure him as a tattoo appeared his stomach resembling Bunnou he was now part of Kurama his spirit keeping him feed with Kurama feeding off of his soul. Kurama felt a flood of information from his pet fill his mind and Kurama’s soul morphed into a passable copy of the pig inside his womb. Kurama was still so weak little better than a basic demon but the more he ate the stronger he was going to become with his second course coming.


	3. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inochi is soul-trapped.

Kyuubi is Best Daddy

Inochi entered Bannou’s mindscape to investigate his recent actions the on Naruto Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi it seems as though Bannou was unresponsive when questioned no doubt something either snapped or messed with his mind. Inochi just need to know what he followed a hallway leading to his inner conscious where he would be. As he traveled the wood turned burnt and singed as a window revealed the Kyuubi destroying the village. It seemed that attack 4 years ago weighed heavily on his mind no doubt fueled by the villager’s rumors on the matter. As the hallway opened up to a room where Bannou laid on his side quivering in fear.

“Bannou, don’t worry I’m here to help,” Inochi soothed to the troubled man. “It here it going to destroy us all,” Bannou said whimpering but getting on his feet. “Don’t worry the 4th took care of it the Kyuubi can’t hurt you,” said Inochi in a calming father way a father tells a child there is no Bogyman. “He here in that child,” said Bannou as a apparition of Naruto appeared before taking the form of Kyuubi. As the monster took a mighty step to kill them he stopped and soon dispelled as Inochi banished it from his mind. Inochi took not to put Bannou on his patient list he was going to need therapy to prevent anymore relapses. As he turned around, he was blindsided by something big.

Inochi moaned and struggled as he was being pulled into the stomach of Bannou now sporting a foxy grin. Thank you Inochi, now I can finally get this oaf to finally that I’m not that little kit. For your reward you get to be part of something special said Bannou flaunting his tail that was now helping push the soul into his belly button and into himself. The wiggling form of Bannou was visible struggling within the beast trying to masturbate inside the womb. That would be solved soon as his playmate was being pulled into the womb through a more direct way. Inochi was a formidable opponent and needed to be respected he was given no time to battle the fox before he fell into the womb. Inochi fell in with a splash covered in cunt juice before he could recover, he was tackled by the real Bannou. Inochi tried to pull him off but it was no use the cunt juice made him impossibly slippery and soon felt another use as he felt something begin to poke his ass.

Bannou moaned at the tight ass his cock was piercing this is what he needed to finally get off. As Inochi struggled it only increased the friction Bannou felt as he continued his assault on the man. Inochi was struggling to keep his composure as he felt the Kyuubi’s chakra begin to probe his soul he needed to cut off the connection but he was to distracted and couldn’t focus. As the two played inside the womb Kurama felt their souls begin to resonate with him soon their souls would become part of him. As the two struggled inside their forms began to change growing fur and changing shape. Bannou felt himself become one with the Kyuubi he no longer felt fear towards it he felt much like son to it. His resonance was interrupted by a slap from Inochi his pleasure interrupted his pleasure turning to anger. The Kyuubi was trying to influence him to continue the pleasure but Bannou was pissed he was the dominate/predator and his sub/prey needed to understand that. He felt his fur change and his shape change into something similar yet different solidifying into a new shape. Inochi was scared never in his life had he felt so powerless in his life he felt like a trapped animal only wanting to escape as he too felt his form change. That slap did give Inochi enough time to will himself and Bannou who was still tied to him out.

Kurama was feeling great indigestion as the two souls fought in his stomach. He had thought Bannou was enough to overpower the aging Yamanaka but he was a formable foe as the fighting escaladed, he felt a sudden loss of his meal. He looked up to see the two appear before him being born early their forms not foxes but a bear and a rabbit. Kurama was pissed his plan was failing he needed their souls to stay out of his prison. Before he could act Inochi faded from the mindscape. Kurama wanting to salvage his attempt attacked Bannou.

Inochi awoke trembling as the third Hokage looked over to see Minato fade into Bannou. He had to hope the 4th was enough to battle the demon. Minato entered the mindscape to see a bear and fox fighting each other with little hesitation Minato pulled the fox away as he pulled himself back into Naruto’s seal. The Kyuubi had gone to far he was to stop the would-be murder but now he had tried to eat not one but 2 souls. Bannou soon woke as well in a similar state of shock as Inochi it appeared that a lot had gone on inside Bannou’s mind. There was little doubt that things were now as they should as Minato left with the fox spirit and the two victims were scarred but not soulless. Minato returned into Naruto’s mindscape throwing the fox back into its cage. It bared its teeth at them but little else not wanting to talk to its jailors.

Bannou awoke in his clan home where he had 2 pieces of paper near him. It was from Inochi diagnosing him with PTSD with orders to see a therapist. The other was from the Hokage where he was now instructed to go to the orphanage to see if the treatment was successful in curing his phobia of Naurto. Bannou smiled a foxy smile rubbing his stomach feeling Bannou struggle within craving another playmate he was going to love being a Daddy to Naruto.


	4. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama Wins

Kyuubi is Best Daddy Chapter 4: Victory

Bannou was now grinning ear to ear the Kyuubi in control of his body was very pleased. In the mayhem in Bannou soul Minato pulled his shell back into Naruto. Kurama had already had merged within Bannou soul making it his own with his essence now dwelling in his womb where it was now feeding Kurama. Kurama was going to need a lot more souls to regain his demonic power but he was a good start. Bannou was so filled with anger and rage he didn’t notice the Kyuubi filling his soul with himself till his soul was overtaken as Minato left. Every moment Bannou felt himself fade as his body changed into the lust filled bear that Minato tried to save him from becoming. Kurama relished is the pig’s mind feeling his despair there was no saving him. With a moan and cum Bannou turned completely into a bear demon with Kurama absorbing the human part of his soul gaining all his personality and memories. All that was left of the fool was a tattoo of him on his belly of Bannou sleeping in Kurama’s embrace.

From Bannou’s memories Kurama learned much such as the Village revising the story of his defeat to his death by Minato. There was the laughable rumor that he had been reborn into Naruto who was his reincarnation which may one day be more than a rumor. There were also the ties he had with Choza the clan head of the Akimichi clan seeing him as a lost soul; now he was an absorbed soul. All this information was going to interesting to use to his benefit and Naruto’s as well. He just needs to pick up his vessel/kit from the orphanage and take him home where his plan would begin.

In the Hokage tower there was a solemn atmosphere the clan heads had gathered to discuss the events of yesterday. “The Child needs to be killed.” “Danzo was right he is the one who can control the child.” “We need to expel the child before he unleashes the beast upon us.” The Hokage tired of the gathered himself and glared at the group before him the group was split into 2 groups the silent and aggressors. The silent were filled with those who had waited for the Hokage before letting their opinions known. The Aggressors were the people who didn’t realize the situation at hand. “Yesterday I was visited by the spirit of Minato the Yellow Flash who told me that the mistreatment of Naruto lead to his seal weakening leading to the spiritual release of the Kyuubi,” Hiruzen Sarutobi told the now silent council. “We caused this incident to happen due to our neglect to preserve the 4th sacrifice we were lucky that he came back to save us again in death to protect us we can’t let a third accident happen. I have given guardianship over to Bannou Akimichi as punishment for his assault and prompting the release of the Kyuubi’s spirit. If any of your clan actively encourage any further mistreatment there will be consequences,” Hiruzen stated trying to instill chills into everyone’s souls. Fugaku Uchiha remained unflinching this news was surprising but only furthered his ambitions if a spirit could control the Kyuubi there was no doubt in his mind that the sharingan will as well. He just had to wait for one of his clansmen to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan and their coup would begin.

Kakashi meanwhile was following Bannou under Hiruzen’s orders he was tasked to overwatch the man’s care of Naruto and if need be take any action to protect Naruto. Kurama didn’t mind Minato’s pupil tailing him it would put Minato at ease and keep suspicion away from him. Bannou arrived to see Naruto at the steps of the orphanage apparently the orphanage couldn’t wait for him to arrive. Naruto looked up and his eyes filled with fear to which Bannou responded with indifference. “Come fox you now live with me,” said Bannou coldly to Kakashi’s displeasure. It was expected though for the treatment to prevent Bannou from being hostile but still hold a grudge against Naruto. Inochi’s theory was correct the Hokage hoped that Naruto would eventually soften his though. On the way back Naruto received many glares with Bannou ignoring them Kakashi was pissed but still followed the duo. They safely made it back home and Kakashi left to file his report.

Kurama sensed Kakashi leave and sighed internal now he could drop his act. He turned to see Naruto crying and softened his eyes, “What’s wrong?” “Everyone hates me even you tried to kill me,” said Naruto sobbing. “Your right and I’m sorry for that it’s just there’s a people like me in the village who hate you,” answered Bannou keeping in character. “But now you have me tell me what you want,” asked Bannou. “I just want to sleep peacefully,” answered Naruto tired from the emotional outburst. Bannou then carried Naruto to his bed and place him down letting him fall asleep. When Naruto fell asleep snoring loudly Bannou lowered his pants revealing a fox tail that slithered its way under Naruto shirt into his belly button. With a moan Kurama left Bannou and went back home into the seal with Bannou now being controlled by his demon bear self.

Inside Naruto’s mindscape Minato was fast asleep having used up a lot of his energy to pull the Kyuubi back into his cage Kushina meanwhile was using her chain to restrain the beast that hammered at the seal. She was using all of her concentration to keep it still. Kurama was pleased that his other parts were doing their job. As Kurama entered the mindscape he opened his mouth sucking hard. Minato too weak to act was being sucked in, Kushina tried her best to hold the Kyuubi at bay and still reach out to save her husband. Too bad the Kyuubi was too strong and the chain snapped. Minato was swallowed by the Kurama. Kurama moaned feeling Minato become a part of him and him regaining his yang half. Kushina heartbroken to see her love perish again felt her chakra fail her as the gates flew open and Kurama’s Yin half was released. She watched both beasts reunite into one being that would level their village. She felt herself fall into despair as the beast before her began to gag till out came her husband Minato only her husband was now a Kitsune.


	5. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Experimental

**Kurama is Best Daddy: Chapter 5 Rebirth**

Kushina was shocked to see how quickly her husband had fallen to the Kyuubi’s influence and now she felt despair. They had both given their lives to preserve a village that no longer seemed worth dying for. It seemed like the peace had done nothing but let the corrupt rule the village taking their vengeance on their son. The only solace she had was a piece of her husbands’ soul to keep her company and now that was corrupted. She hated how hard it was to be the Kyuubi’s Jinchuriki, but now it was all for nothing the seal was now broken with her being the only thing stopping the Kyuubi.

As Kushina was trapped in introspection Minato wasted no time crawling to his wife looking deeply into her eyes. He was a prodigy who spent his whole life protecting the village and influencing its growth true his reign was short but impactful. He was a very controversial leader who took many chances in negotiations that many saw as foolish. In the end the biggest chance he took was putting his son in the hands of the village. While Naruto hadn’t become a weapon, he was far from the child he thought he would be having been raised on discrimination and fear it seemed just as bad from a father’s eyes. When Kurama absorbed him, he gained something he had lost hope for a better future for his son. All it would cost him now was his wife humanity.

Minato licked his lips hungrily as he savored what Kurama promised. Kushina was busy holding the gate and the Kyuubi back could only watch as her monstrous husband crawled towards her, hunger in his eyes. Kushina looked into those eyes deeper looking for her husband in them and was surprised at first those red eyes filled her with fear but now she saw something in them. Her husband’s determination something she saw in her last moments of life reappeared in him. At that moment she knew there was nothing left for her to do but let go when he had that look even a Shinigami would know not to oppose him. She released the **Chakra Chain Jutsu** having no choice but to have faith in Kami’s mercy.

The Kyuubi was whole once more and saw staring at them as Minato’s maw turned into a sly smile. Suddenly Minato pounced knocking Kushina down and soon felt something poke her. It took little thought to what the beast wanted and she wasn’t about to give it what it wanted punching it in the snout garnering a yelp. Kushina reflexively pulled her arm away she and Minato always got into fights but he never was one to cry it felt weird to hear him even in a beastly form cry in pain. Minato was never one to be expressive or emotional this was obviously the kyuubi’s doing but could she really fight her husband when he actually showed pain. She didn’t need to find out as both enemies gained foxy grins Kushina didn’t understand till she looked at her hand seeing red chakra.

**“Kushina you are going to love being my daughter,”** said Kurama as he felt her soul being engulfed. “What’s happening Minato didn’t bite me, Ya Know,” she countered. **“No, but you were my host for most of your life I’m still inside you I just needed to connect to it and your punch was all it took,”** said Kurama feeling his demon presence grow inside her feeding on her soul. Kushina was panting she felt herself changing from the inside out. She felt it start in her stomach where her seal used to be and balloon out in cramps. She felt her body turning into something different. **“Enough gloating I’m hungry,”** said Kurama as he stuck out his Index Finger and pulled it inward. Kushina screamed as she was consumed by a sea of fur and felt herself pulled toward the Kyuubi. She felt herself be enveloped by an intense warmth and knew she was inside father. Wait, Father! Kurama took like time to savor the soul inside and began the absorption process. It consisted of sucking the host soul out, corruption, and reintegration with Kurama keeping the traits he liked from his hosts. He moaned feeling a pleasant fullness that you can only get if you were a Akimichi.

Kurama felt Kushina become a part of him appearing on his stomach as a 3rd tattoo and knew what he wanted from her and in preparation pulled Minato back into himself. He then left Naruto and flew back into Bannou who had prepared a tub for him. Kurama pulled his demon bear soul into himself as well wanting to apply these changes to him as well. It was then that Bannou submerged himself in the prepared tub filled with honey and cum a blissful mix for what was he cocoon. Using his chakra Bannou formed a egg-like cocoon with a fox face on it. Inside Kurama moaned feeling his body take on Kushina’s traits first was everyone’s boobs filled with milk such a delicious fluid was criminally monopolized by women. Women from him would have a tradition milk while men would have a muskier salty version. Kushina felt her body change to be less curvy and more masculine resulting in a cuntboy twink look. She was still “female” but Kurama preferred a more masculine look for his children they would either be Daddies or Boys. Minato felt himself grow beefier as traits of Bannou flowed into him giving him a muscle gut and making him have thicker muskier hair. Bannou felt himself grow a cunt and shrink into a Boy it seemed that Kurama didn’t feel he was Daddy material. Bannou’s body was a combination of a Daddy body with a cunt between the balls and ass making Kurama intersex with prominent moobs. Thankfully being a Amikichi made his appearance “Normal” with the only oddity being his musky aura filled with testosterone and estrogen making him attractive to everyone who wasn’t asexual.

After the process was completed Kurama left the tub having absorbed most of the nutrients in it leaving it a third full. As he left a blank face Ninja appear with a flask apparently trying to sample the mixture. As he reached into the tub the mixture came alive enveloping the Ninja into a Egg cocoon making Kakashi’s mouth drop internally. Kakashi was too about to leave till he looked down seeing he was surrounded by the mixture be was carelessly observing the happening to notice this move. His last human thought was that he had failed as he was enveloped into the mixture. Kurama smiled saying to himself, “so many intruders all wanting a piece of Daddy.”


End file.
